Blind romance
by Gilrasir
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Hermione Granger terminó en los brazos de Draco Malfoy? ¿Por un golpe del destino o por medio de una cita a ciegas ingeniosamente concebida? ¿O quizá, por un poco de ambas cosas? Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Let's begin!

* * *

_Si la quieres por su cuerpo, se llama deseo; si la quieres por sus ideas, se llama admiración; si la quieres por el dinero, se llama interés; pero si la quieres y no sabes por qué, eso se llama amor. –Anónimo._

La ilusión campaba a sus anchas por el colegio. Eran tiempos dedicados a un sentimiento que era capaz tanto de unir como de separar a dos personas. Catorce de febrero. Día de San Valentín. Sinónimo de amor, promesas, esperanzas. El alumnado de Hogwarts se levantó ese día con los ánimos por las nubes, ansiosos de conocer a la persona con la cual irían a pasar el resto de sus vidas, si es que no la habían encontrado todavía. El amor era capaz de nublar la visión de una persona de manera más definitiva que la miopía, pero a la vez tenía el don de otorgar una claridad más prístina que el mismo cielo de mediodía. Todo dependía de la actitud con la cual se amaba; si con pasión o con obsesión, era opción de cada uno.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin también se podía percibir ese aire mágico, irreal que impregnaba cada muro del castillo. El común de los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de la serpiente despertó con el espíritu ligero y el corazón dispuesto, pero uno de ellos decidió cerrar su ser al amor y la felicidad. Tal pupilo no compartía para nada el sentimiento de sus camaradas, el sentimiento común en ese día, sólo por tratarse de un Malfoy. Alguien de tan noble estirpe no podía caer bajo el yugo de celebraciones mundanas, pertenecientes a los magos de clase inferior y a los muggles. Aquella creencia era entendible porque él provenía de un mundo en el que los matrimonios por conveniencia eran la regla a seguir para preservar la línea de nobleza que lo engendró en primer lugar.

Draco se levantó, se vistió y salió de su dormitorio, atravesando la Sala Común y unos cuantos pasillos, con miras a un desayuno común y corriente. Caminaba de forma normal, sin prisa, sin creer que ese día pudiese reservar algo inesperado para él. Ese catorce de febrero, como todos los demás que había vivido, iba a ser un día normal, sin sobresaltos, sin cartas de amor ni chicas peleándose por él.

Una mariposa aleteaba frente a él.

Draco detestaba las mariposas, pero después se dio cuenta que el susodicho lepidóptero no era otra cosa que un trozo de pergamino doblado y encantado para que se comportara como un insecto volador. Seguramente se trataba de la hechura de alguna chica contagiada con el virus de las circunstancias y Draco decidió prenderle fuego. Blandiendo su varita teatralmente, convirtió el insecto de papel en una pequeña bola de fuego. Conforme con su trabajo, el rubio siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que el humo restante desparramaba pétalos de flores en todas direcciones. Había de lirios, petunias, rosas, claveles, jazmines, crisantemos, azaleas y otras tantas variedades cuyos aromas se confundían en una sinfonía sensorial que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, ni siquiera por el incorruptible Draco Malfoy. El rubio giró su cabeza y, donde tenían que yacer los restos carbonizados de la mariposa de papel, había una alfombra de colores agradables y texturas suaves. Pétalos de flores. Sinónimos de amor. Draco ignoró aquel hermoso despliegue de magia digno de Lily Potter y prosiguió con su camino hacia su desayuno, tropezando con alguien cuando iba a tomar asiento. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la forma en que los pétalos aparecieron del humo para poner atención en la persona que lo había pasado a llevar.

Hermione Granger tampoco parecía tener muy en cuenta sus alrededores en ese preciso momento. Ella no vio a la persona que se puso en su camino de forma tan intempestiva, pero su torpeza también podía deberse a lo que tenía en sus manos: un trozo de pergamino con palabras escritas sobre éste, palabras muy hermosas y apasionadas, palabras que hablaban de amor, de un sentimiento que ella apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir. Era la primera vez que una persona le dedicaba pensamientos tan preciosos y, en el instante en que la castaña terminó de leer, se sintió hechizada por un encantamiento que no requería de varita alguna para hacer magia dentro de ella.

Pero esa no era la primera misiva que recibía. Los mensajes comenzaron a llegar dos semanas atrás, mientras hacía una tarea especialmente complicada. Recordaba estar fascinada por el desafío frente a ella cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve con una mancha negra en el lomo se coló por la ventana y le arrojó un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente recortado. Curiosa, dado que no esperaba mensaje de nadie en particular, tomó la carta, la leyó y cayó herida por una flecha en su corazón. La tarea pronto cayó en el más absoluto de los olvidos. Nadie, en todo lo que iba de su vida, le había escrito con esa intensidad, con tanta dulzura y pasión. La parte consciente de Hermione libró una dura batalla para poner algo de cordura al asunto y concluir que podía tratarse de una broma (y una muy amarga si ese fuera el caso), pero su instinto finalmente ganó la contienda y se dejó arrollar por el torrente de emociones que desató la carta dentro de ella.

Al final, el influjo de las emociones tan bien plasmadas en las sucesivas cartas fue tan abrumador que Hermione sintió el deseo de conocer a la persona que le enviaba los mensajes. Lo malo, como pasaba con frecuencia, era que el remitente de las misivas no aparecía en ningún lado y si preguntaba, nadie se daba el lujo de responder y más encima se reían de ella, aduciendo que ella, Hermione, nunca recibiría una carta de amor. ¿Tan arraigada estaba la visión que todo el mundo tenía de ella? ¿Sería siempre una sabelotodo para el resto del colegio?

Al parecer había alguien que veía a Hermione por lo que realmente era: una chica.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por encontrar a ese hombre.

Ese día, dícese San Valentín, Hermione se levantó más temprano que todos y estuvo trabajando en la Sala Común, preparando un encantamiento muy complejo que serviría de anzuelo para atraer el hombre que le escribía las cartas. Unas horas más tarde, su mejor amigo en el mundo bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento cerca de donde trabajaba Hermione, sin curiosidad alguna por lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amiga y sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta y se puso a escribir tranquilamente con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro. De inmediato, como por causa de una descarga eléctrica, el instinto de la castaña se puso en alerta, mirando inquisitivamente a Harry, quien seguía con lo suyo sin siquiera alzar la cabeza. No quería decirle nada: su nueva invención revelaría las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

Hermione caminaba a través del Gran Salón, mirando furtivamente para atrás, divisando a Harry inclinarse sobre los pétalos de flores, una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. La castaña casi podía jurar que sabía la identidad del escritor de sus misteriosas cartas. Él la conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie a decir verdad y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Bueno, ahora que sabía quién era el remitente de aquellos románticos mensajes, comenzó a formular un plan para tener un encuentro a solas con ese hombre. Aunque la identidad de su pretendiente la tomó por sorpresa, no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos para pasar el primer San Valentín de su vida acompañada por alguien que no fuese una amiga.

De vuelta al Gran Salón, Draco Malfoy trataba de no pensar en aquel artificio que presenció diez minutos antes en medio del Gran Salón, donde ahora comía su avena con parsimonia. Caso perdido. El rubio se sentía como si él mismo hubiese desatado la cascada de colores y aromas que se diseminó por el suelo al prenderle fuego, lo que obviamente lo tenía con un disgusto visible desde Londres. ¿Quién demonios lo hizo? Conocía a varias personas que eran capaces de hacer algo como eso, todas pertenecientes a otra casa. La candidata más obvia era esa apestosa sangre sucia, aunque dudaba, y no sin fundamento, que alguien con una capacidad intelectual tan desmedida fuese capaz de abandonar la lógica por encantamientos inútiles. Quizá fue esa torpe de Lovegood; tal vez la idea fue de aquella rubia desquiciada y Granger pudo haberse limitado a materializarla. No era la primera vez que esa rara Ravenclaw tenía ideas un tanto excéntricas.

Segundos más tarde, una desconcertante paradoja azotó su cerebro con la fuerza del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Si él no estaba interesado en el asunto de los pétalos de flores, ¿por qué pensaba tanto en ello? ¿Era su cerebro el que estaba tomando las riendas de la situación? En lo concerniente a la psicología de Draco, era su consciente, y sólo su consciente el que decidía qué era importante o no. Y, de acuerdo con la lógica normal, una mariposa de papel que derramaba una cascada de colores al ser quemada estaba en el escalón más bajo de las prioridades del rubio. Pero la pregunta volvía a él como un perro demasiado consentido. Y, a partir de ese punto, las interrogantes llovieron sobre el océano de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cuál era el propósito de semejante artificio? ¿Presenciaría más muestras de magia avanzada? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Draco no se dio cuenta que estaba tragando su avena a toda velocidad. Se frenó en seco. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué una simple mariposa de papel desordenaba sus pensamientos de forma más efectiva que un golpe en la cabeza? Por mucho que tratase de poner un orden, su mente continuaba funcionando con toda la claridad de una bola de cristal. Al parecer existía un único camino para despejar su conciencia de incógnitas: respondiéndolas.

Varias horas más tarde, pocas personas se podían ver recorriendo los pasillos del castillo. La razón: un evento que tendría lugar a las ocho de la noche en el Gran Salón, el baile de San Valentín y podían asistir, como mandaba la regla, los alumnos de cuarto año o superior, aunque los participantes podían llevar a una pareja que fuese de un curso inferior. Todos los pupilos de cuarto año para arriba estaban ocupados con lo que iban a usar en el evento, sobre todo las chicas, quienes tenían una preocupación especial por lucir bellas y, en el caso de algunas, eclipsar al resto.

Hermione se mordía las uñas esperando el momento designado por ella misma para obrar su magia. De pie frente a una amplia sala de clases vacía ubicada en el segundo piso, giraba su varita entre sus dedos, nerviosa, insegura acerca de lo que iba a pasar después que echara el encantamiento que tanto trabajo le costó diseñar. La castaña estaba frente a esa aula en particular no por alguna decisión de ella; fue la carta que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica la que dirigió sus pasos. La misma lechuza blanca con una mancha en el lomo le trajo el mensaje a la hora del almuerzo, indicándole que se vieran las caras en la sala delante de la cual se encontraba Hermione en ese instante. Quedaban diez minutos para que las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieran, y un torrente de alumnos ataviados en vestidos y trajes de diversos colores y diseños desfiló por el pasillo en el que Hermione esperaba.

Ahora o nunca.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la castaña ejecutó complicados movimientos de varita rápidamente y los efectos de su conjuro se hicieron inmediatamente visibles. Acto seguido, como había planeado ella, se introdujo en la sala, viendo de reojo a Harry hablando algo con la profesora McGonagall, aunque poco o nada se podía escuchar con el sonido de decenas de alumnos dialogando entre ellos al mismo tiempo. ¿Habrá pedido permiso para ausentarse del baile? El corazón de Hermione latió dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

El grupo de alumnos pasó de largo por la sala, haciendo comentarios bastante halagadores con respecto a lo que hizo la castaña fuera de la sala.

Y, repentinamente, todo se volvió negro.

Draco todavía pensaba en aquel hechizo mientras salía del baño rumbo al baile de San Valentín. No tenía pareja, pero la comida iba a estar espléndida y valía la pena ir solo simplemente para llenar su estómago con platos gourmet, no con esa comida tan pesada que se servía normalmente en el colegio. En todo caso, no era obligación ir acompañado por una chica para entrar al Gran Salón. Pero la mariposa de papel continuaba revolviendo el contenido de sus pensamientos como una lavadora revolvía ropa en su interior. ¿Por qué se metían esas cosas sin sentido en su cabeza? Apenas era consciente de su camino y entró a un pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, la cual contenía una sala amplia que por ese entonces no se usaba.

Draco sintió que un Boeing 747 lo arrollaba cuando vio lo que decoraba el exterior de la sala.

Una hermosa guirnalda de jazmines había sido colgada a lo largo de la sala. Lo extraño (y sorprendente) era que las flores derramaban pétalos a lo largo de la guirnalda, luciendo como una cascada interminable de copos de nieve, y los pétalos se deshacían a centímetros del suelo. El olor que provenía de la cascada era uno de los más seductores que jamás percibió el rubio, haciéndole pensar que algo realmente bueno esperaba dentro del aula. Draco ni siquiera tenía margen dentro de su cabeza para emitir un comentario desdeñoso a causa del desorden imperante en sus pensamientos, ninguno conectaba entre sí, transformando a Draco y haciéndolo vulnerable.

No había nada más efectivo para seducir a un hombre que una muestra directa de deseo. Y una guirnalda de jazmines, cuya esencia era reconocida como un potente afrodisiaco, llamaba la atención de un hombre como si una chica le dijese allí y en ese momento que la hiciera suya. La puerta parecía llamarlo, incitarlo a trasponer el umbral. Y, como se había propuesto responder a las preguntas que su propia mente se hizo, decidió entrar en la sala, a ver qué pasaba, a ver si conseguía descubrir a la artífice de tan bellos encantamientos.

La perspectiva de un buen banquete fue arrojado sin elegancia alguna al rincón más oscuro de su desordenada conciencia.

En el interior de la sala, Hermione podía sentir cómo su corazón duplicaba la velocidad de sus latidos. Su garganta se contrajo y todo intento de gritar fueron ahogados, aunque la falta de voz podía deberse a la expectación que sentía en su interior. El inconfundible sonido de una puerta ser abierta sobresaltó a la castaña, casi siendo víctima de un paro cardíaco. La silueta de un hombre se recortaba contra el rectángulo de luz antes de esfumarse. La puerta se cerró por su cuenta y Hermione sintió cómo sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Quería salir de allí, irse lejos y olvidar todo el asunto de las cartas, pero algo desconocido la mantenía en su lugar, esperando por quien podría ser el escritor de las cartas. Unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra en el piso se acercaban lentamente, como a tientas, como si no supiera lo que escondía la sala a oscuras. La oscuridad era tan densa que la castaña no podría ver su dedo aun a centímetros de sus ojos.

Draco trataba de usar su vista, en vano. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiese puesto una venda en los ojos. Caminaba dando pasos lentos, en dirección desconocida, extendiendo los brazos, tratando de sentir de antemano cualquier obstáculo.

Hubo un pequeño destello tres metros a la izquierda de Draco. Al repentino brillo le sucedió un aroma penetrante, seductor. Segundos más tarde, el olfato del rubio le sirvió de brújula. Todavía con los brazos extendidos, Draco se vislumbró a sí mismo en medio de la sala, discurriendo como un muerto viviente en dirección a un olor que podría estar apuntando a una persona. Le hizo poca gracia la imagen generada por su imaginación.

De improviso, algo colisionó suavemente con las manos de Draco. No se sentía sólido, sino que blando, esponjoso, suave. ¿Sería uno de los utensilios usados para borrar las pizarras? De algún modo, lo dudó.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió unas manos tomar sus pechos. Aparentemente, el escritor de las cartas no podía esperar para cumplir con las fantasías descritas tan intensamente en los mensajes, pero también aquel sujeto podría ser víctima de la oscuridad. La castaña tembló nuevamente cuando las manos sin dueño descendieron lentamente, suavemente, rodeando su cintura, deslizándose hacia sus caderas, bajando cada vez más…

Draco ya no pensaba que lo que estaba tocando formaba parte del mobiliario de la sala. Las suaves curvas que recorrían sus manos no podían ser muebles ni sillas ni nada inanimado. Era el cuerpo de una mujer lo que acariciaba, y lo hacía lentamente por el simple hecho de estar todo a oscuras, temiendo cometer una tontería. Lo que no anticipó era lo agradable que era acariciar a una chica, sentir sus delicadas curvas y lo trémula que se sentía su piel. Sus manos ahora tomaban el cuello de la innominada mujer, ascendiendo hasta su cara, tanteando una boca delicada de labios finos. No sabía quién era, pero se anticipaba hermosa. Y la oscuridad tenía una forma de agudizar los sentidos fuera del de la vista, pudiendo sentir la suavidad de su piel con una claridad inconcebible, las ondas del cabello de aquella chica sin nombre y la respiración tenue pero agitada de la mujer frente a él.

Hermione nunca esperó, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos, que el hombre que la estaba tocando fuese tan sutil y delicado. Sintió la humedad de unos labios tocar los suyos, besándola y juntando su cuerpo con el de ella. La castaña lo abrazó fuertemente, no deseando que se fuera, deseando que se quedara con ella por el resto de la noche. Momentos después, la urgencia reemplazó a la prudencia y Hermione se comportó como jamás se había comportado en su vida, haciendo más desesperado el beso que compartía con ese hombre invisible, sin nombre, pero que estaba cumpliendo con las palabras en unas cartas que apenas podía recordar. Apenas hubo un hueco entre los dos, la castaña se arrancó la túnica y ayudó a su desconocido amante a desabotonar su blusa, arrojándola a la negrura.

El ímpetu con el que la desconocida se estaba dejando amar hizo que Draco se volviese temerario. Su mano izquierda se deslizó por debajo de la falda de la chica sin nombre y comenzó con un juego que desató gemidos suaves pero sostenidos en quien estaba con él. Él también saltó de la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta dónde le estaba tocando ella. El sonido de una cremallera cizalló el silencio y, de golpe y porrazo, Draco también estaba gimiendo.

Ambos podían sentir la presencia del otro por la cercanía de sus respiraciones, las cuales se hicieron cada vez más superficiales y rápidas. Ella retrocedió un poco hasta que sintió el borde de una mesa de madera, en la cual se recostó sin miedo, alzando las piernas y llamando a su amante sin cara con un fugaz aroma a jazmín. Hermione sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al permitir que un desconocido la amase de esa forma, pero poco o nada podía hacer su lado consciente para impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Y Draco, palpando las suaves piernas de quien intuía que yacía recostada sobre una mesa, se dio cuenta que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Ambos iban por un camino de un solo sentido.

Draco sintió una cálida humedad y supo que nada podía hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Estaba, por primera vez en su vida, haciendo el amor con una chica, empujando con firmeza contra la mujer que tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Él no podía ver nada de lo que estaba haciendo o lo que hacía ella, pero eso era lo de menos frente al poder incontestable del placer regándose como fuego entre pasto seco en su interior. Ya era imposible dar la espalda a sus instintos; todo lo que importaba era satisfacer las esperanzas de una mujer a la cual no conocía ni podía ver.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que aquel desconocido tomó sus pechos hasta que gritó al tope de sus pulmones a causa del abrumador placer consecuencia del primer orgasmo que jamás sintió. Su piel la sentía mojada con sudor y también la piel de ese hombre, de aquel que la amó como debía ser amada una chica. Él respiraba pesadamente, claramente exhausto, pero intuía que también disfrutó grandemente del momento, aunque ella no pudiese saber quién era. Hermione percibió que él se alejaba de ella, pero sin abandonar la sala.

Las luces volvieron de forma progresiva.

La castaña no podía creer que estuviera recostada en la mesa del profesor vestida sólo con el sostén y la falda. Su blusa y su túnica yacían olvidadas en el piso, dos metros más allá de la mesa. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante de toda esa situación era el chico que la miraba con la misma expresión de aturdimiento que ella a él.

Draco Malfoy.

El rubio no sabía cómo sentirse al ver a la chica con la que acababa de hacer el amor. Más allá de la duda, la había pasado muy bien, pero los prejuicios que tenía hacia todos los magos de ascendencia muggle dividieron a Draco dolorosamente. Porque la mujer con la que disfrutó como nunca en su vida era una sangre impura, una clase de persona con la cual Draco juró nunca fraternizar, menos con la mujer que se ponía de pie frente a él.

Hermione Granger.

Al día siguiente, mientras el resto del colegio discutía agradablemente los pormenores del Baile de San Valentín, Hermione acababa de escuchar una revelación insospechada. Cuando la castaña se encontró con Harry en el desayuno, su amigo le confesó que él fue quien escribió las cartas sin remitente y que usó a Hedwig para llevarlas. Dijo también que hace unas tres semanas atrás, mientras el moreno hacía una tarea, su lechuza le trajo una carta y, en su sorpresa, volteó su botella de tinta negra y parte de su contenido cayó sobre la pobre lechuza. Fue en ese momento en que se le ocurrió una forma de planear una cita a ciegas para Hermione, dado que ella había pasado sola todos los catorce de febrero sola. Y, por supuesto, lo que Harry hablaba con la profesora McGonagall no era otra cosa que un favor; le dijo a la estricta docente de Transformaciones que encantara un aula en particular para que las luces se apagaran bajo unas determinadas condiciones y que se prendieran del mismo modo. La idea de Harry de una cita a ciegas para su mejor amiga no tenía contemplada a un hombre en concreto; el propósito era otro.

Dejar que la cita fuese un hombre que se sintiese realmente atraído por la castaña.

Hermione se dio cuenta que era una excelente y bien concebida idea, con un único detalle.

Jamás pensó que ese hombre fuese Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora el rubio? ¿Sus prejuicios serían más fuertes que la atracción que lo unió a ella de una manera jamás imaginada por la castaña?

Hermione decidió comprobarlo por su cuenta.

Draco desayunaba en el Gran Salón, meditabundo, pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche con Granger. Por una parte, se sentía estúpido, cayendo por encantamientos magistralmente ejecutados pero, por otro lado, si no hubiese caído, jamás habría experimentado algo tan apasionado, tan seductor… jamás habría hecho el amor con ella. Sus amigos parecían comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio y la mayoría le aconsejó que siguiera con la relación, sin importar que ella fuese una sangre impura (hay que recordar que no todos los Slytherin comparten la filosofía de los Malfoy)

El rubio acababa de terminar con sus huevos revueltos con tostadas cuando vio a Hermione entrar en el Gran Salón. No sabía si era por la experiencia de ayer o un efecto de la luz, pero ahora la veía más hermosa que antes, se fijaba en todos sus movimientos al caminar, en el danzar de su cabello e incluso en la forma que se mecía su falda.

La decisión la tomó automáticamente.

Los prejuicios habían perdido la guerra.

Sin que su mente le hubiese ordenado hacerlo, sin saber siquiera por qué, Draco se puso de pie y caminó al encuentro de Hermione, quien mostraba una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta que sus miedos eran infundados. Tal vez era el momento de emprender un nuevo comienzo, sin prejuicios, sin miedos, simplemente aceptando que entre ellos había una atracción.

Y todo producto de una cita a ciegas.


End file.
